Learning to Love
by LovezObsessed
Summary: Selena Gomez is shattered, broken and lost. She has forgotten how to love and feel. Will the person responsible for her pain be able to save her or will someone else beat her to it?
1. The Past Returns

**Okay so here is the first chapter to 'Learning to Love.' Nothing was changed so if you remember the first chapter from 'The choice of a broken heart.' No need to read it. Lol. **

**Hope you enjoy this new version of it. **

**Changes will be made in chapter two!**

…oOo…

Selena couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes as she held the photograph in her hand. Her eyes glistering over the beauty who sat beside her in the picture, the pain grew stronger as she fell back on her bed kissing the picture as she held to her chest and let the tears fall as her mind raced back to that day, when she was happy, when she had Demi.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_The two girls giggled as they wrapped their arms around each other in front of Selena's two story house. The sun wind blew slightly as her mother told the girls to smile, but she couldn't help but to take in her surroundings. She looked from her happy, smiling family along with Demi's as they stood in front of the two girls.  
"Okay girls on the count of three say cheese!" _

_Selena turned and looked at Demi as she squeezed her best friend tighter, Demi turned and smiled up her with that perfect smile that just made Selena's heart melt. Selena's smile grew bigger as Demi turned back and smiled as she said cheese for the picture but Selena just smiled down as she looked at Demi, taking in all of her beauty. She knew right then and there that she was in love with her Best Friend. _

_Demi Jumped and down with a huge smile on her face as Selena giggled at her, "I can't believe it we finally made it, Holly Wood here we come!" Demi turned and smiled at Selena and slowly grabbed her hands with a small smile on her face, "Promise that no matter what you we will always be best friends and love each other no matter what, that I will always be you're Demzycans, and you'll always be my Sellycans?" Selena softly smiled as she placed her hand on Demi's cheek and pushed some of her hair out of her face and then pulled her into a tight hug as she softly whispered, "I promise." _

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Selena's heart ached as she slightly sobbed trying so damn hard to not let her cousin here her cry but it was a total fail. Selena slightly looked up as her door open and the burnet stood in the door way looking at her with those sympathetic eyes, "Sel?" Selena didn't say anything she just eagerly shook her head, indicating for her cousin to comfort her. The tall burnet quickly stepped into the room shutting the door behind her before getting into the bed and pulling Selena into her arms holding her tight as she faught back tears of her own. "I miss her so much Miley!" Selena exclaimed as she clanged to Miley as if she was going to lose her too. "I know Selly, I know. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." Miley slightly whispered as she kissed the top of Selena's head as a single tear escaped her eye as she blinked. Miley couldn't handle seeing her cousin so shattered, the two cousins have always been close but in the past two years when Selena moved in with Miley in L.A. they have grown closer then ever, and when was hurt so was the other. Miley slowly ran her hand through Selena's hair as she hummed to her and slowly rocked her in her arms, the whole time tears slowly falling down her own face as she felt and heard the still shaking and heartbroken Selena crying in her arms.

-Two Hours Later-

Selena had finally fell asleep do being tired from crying to long, Miley softly got up with out waking her and turned and looked at the clock that read, '11:00', she sighed finally realizing just how late it was. She turned and softly smiled down at Selena before her eyes landed on the picture that she was holding causing Miley to slightly tense up as she ran her hands through her hair. Miley walking over to the end of the bed and slowly took the quilt at the end of the bed an laid it over her hurting cousin and then took the picture out of her hands and looked at it, her eyes landing on Demi as anger boiled in side of her stomach. Miley quickly looked at Selena when she her slightly groan but realize she was still sleeping, Miley laid the picture on the night stand before she continue to tuck her cousin in an then leaned down and kissed her for head with a slight smile and then made her way to the door. She switched the lights off and turned back to the sleeping Selena and whispered, "I love you Selena." Then she walked out the room slowly shutting the door behind her as she made her way to her room and changed into a pair of pajamas and got in bed, pulling the covers over her body, "God please help her."

…oOo…

Selena squinted her eyes, pulling the cover over her face as the sun rays shined through her window and straight to her face. She groaned as her alarm started to go off and eagerly slammed her hand on it as she pulled the covers off of her and raising her arms in the air, stretching as she let out a long yawn. She turned and looked at the clock and read the time, '7:10' she groaned as she made her way to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face before washing it, and then brushed her teeth. She walked backed to her room and changed into a pair of blue jean shorts and a T-shirt, she then slipped on a pair of flip flops, her sunglasses, and through her hair up in a messy bun not really caring about dressing up since she just had a meeting and few errands to run today.

"Morning Selly!"

"Morning Miles, ready?"

"Yeah lets go."

Selena sighed as she got into the passenger seat of Miley's black Mercedes SUV, and put her seat belt on and looked out the window as Miley pulled out of the drive way down the road. The silence was too much for Miley's liking and leaned forward turning on the radio only causing her eyes to widen and Selena to squeeze her eyes shut as the lyrics started to play throughout the car,

_She was giving the world so much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone to show her who could be_

_And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_But I needed you to believe _

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fear, I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't fine_

_When to different worlds collide _

_La da da da da _

"Um…." Miley didn't know what to say she leaned forward to change the station but was stopped by Selena's hand softly grabbing her's, "selena?"

"Leave it."

"But…"

"Just leave it."

And with that Miley withdrew her hand and focused back on the road.

Selena laid her head against the window, closing her eyes allowing the word to flow through her body as tears slowly fell down her cheek at the memory of the song.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_SELENA!" _

_Selena smiled as her best friend pulled her into a tight hug at her front door. "Hey Demz, come in." _

"_Where's Miley?"_

"_Oh she just left with Liam for their anniversary dinner." Selena answered as she sat down on her bed an smiled up at Demi who now looked super nervous, "Here sit down Demzycans." Demi smiled and slowly sat down beside Selena on the bed with her guitar in her lap. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me Demz?" _

"_Well the other day I was really bored and decided to write a song for you and well I wanted to play it for you, I was going to play it at your birthday party next month but decided I can't wait, I mean I'm just excited for you to hear it!" _

_Selena smiled as she laid her hand on Demi's knee, "Well what are you waiting for Demz? Play it." _

_Demi smiled as she picked up her guitar ad started to strum it and then took a deep breath as she began to sing, _

'_She was giving the world so much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone to show her who could be_

_And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_But I needed you to believe _

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fear, I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't fine_

_When to different worlds collide _

_La da da da da…. '_

_Demi slowly looked up after she was done singing the full song, to find Selena staring at her with tears running down her face, "Oh Selena I didn't meant to make you cry, I just love you so much and your my best friend and I just wanted you to know how thankful I am to have you in my life and I …" Demi was quickly cut off as Selena grabbed her face and smashed her lips to hers. Demi was shocked at first but began to kiss back as she rested her hands on Selena's shoulders. Selena slightly moaned as she started to pull Demi closer to her and deepened the kiss. Demi's heart began to race and she quickly pushed Selena away and stood up, "WHAT THE HELL SELENA!" _

"_Demi, I uh.. I'm…i…" _

_Demi glared at Selena and grabbed her guitar and stormed out of the room and down the stairs._

"_DEMI WIAT! PLEASE I'M SORRY I JUST…." _

_Demi turned as she got to the front door and looked up at Selena who was standing at the bottom of the stairs with tears rolling down her face. Demi slowly turned around as she opened the door fighting back the tears as she spoke, "Goodbye Selena!" and then walked out the door slamming it behind her. Selena fell to floor crying as she stared at the closed door and the image of Demi leaving as her song played throughout Selena's head. _

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Uh Selena, where here."

Selena quickly looked up and saw that they were at the studio and sighed as she got out the car and wiped away the few strand of tears that were falling down he face.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked as she studied her cousin carefully, even though she knew she wasn't but she had to ask anyways, Selena smiled and shook her head yes as she linked arms with Miley as they started to walk towards the building. Miley silently sighed as they entered the building.

…oOo…

"Ah Miley, Selena! It's so good to see you, Justin's should be here any minute; we'll start when he arrives." Thomas the two's manager said as they walked into the room taking a seat at the end of the table next to each other.

"Why are we even having a meeting, I thought everything was already ready and taken care for this tour?" Selena questioned as she looked up at Thomas who had a worried, and quite nervous expression as he look towards Miley.

"Well we will disgust that once Justin arrives."

"Disgust what when I arrive?" Justin questioned as he made his way into the room, "Hey Selly!"

"Justy!" Selena exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and into her best friends arms with tears in her eyes, it had been three months since she's seen Justin since he was away on is own tour. "I've missed you so much!"

"Awe Sel, I've missed you too!" He chuckled as Selena pulled away and softly wiped away her tears, "How about after this me and you go get some star bucks and catch up?"

"Sounds great!" Selena said as she walked over back to the round table but instead of taking her original seat she waited for Justin to sit down then sat on his lap like usual. "So now that Justin is here, why on earth are we having a meeting Thomas?"

Thomas looked from Jelena to Miley then down before taking a deep breath and then looking back up, "Well there has been a change in plans we know that Miley and Justin were to accompany you on your world wide tour but do to Miley's news of being engaged to Liam, we thought that for her sake and history with the papz and fans on her bad image and not being good enough, we've decided that it be best for her to not go on the tour and stay behind and support Liam as his career takes off. Actually Miley is the one who begged us to let her stay and after she told us this we figured it would be a good idea for her and so now she will be staying behind.."

Selena looked over at Miley who looked nervous and scared about her response, Selena smiled at her then looked back at Thomas, "Well that's perfectly understandable I have no problem with that I mean I know how much Liam means to my cousin and hard it'll be for them to be apart that long, so if this is what she wants then I'm fine with it just being me and Justin on the tour."

"Well that's just it… See after the decision on Miley staying behind we began to think about you and the tour, I mean your fans were so looking forward to seeing all three of yall so without Miley the number of people to attend would well lesson so we started to think on who we could get to go with ya'll in Miley's place that will not only catch the attention of the entire world but double if not triple the number of people who attend and not to mention get you a lot more attention from the media. It's brilliant."

Selena looked between Thomas and Miley, she could tell that Miley was beyond not okay with the his choice and it worried her a bit to find out who the person would be taking Miley's place, "Well who is it?"

"Well I know for a fact that neither you or Justin is going to like this because when I told Miley, she nearly ripped my head off…. But you have to remember how much more attention you will both get and how this will be amazing for both of you and….."

"Just tell me Thomas now!"

"Demi Lovato….."

"WHAT!?" Selena yelled she couldn't believe it she was shock she didn't know what to say but thanks to Justin she didn't have to say anything.

"Hell no! are you insane Thomas? NO! She is not coming do you know what you are doing?!"

"Justin please calm down this is good for Selena's image."

"HER IMAGE! WHAT ABOUT WHATS GOOD FOR HER, WHATS GOOD FOR MY BEST FRIEND!?"

"Justin just hear me out…"

"No Thomas you hear me out, as her manager it is your got damn job to look out for her and make her the best she can be but its also your job to put her feeling first and to make sure that your choice are whats best for her!"

"And that's what I'm doing."

"So bringing the girl that broke her heart, the girl that causes Selena so much pain and agony for the past two years, is good for her? NO I don't think so!"

"I understand that your upset Justin but just listen, I explain this to Miley after she basically yelled the same things at me, bringing Demi on this tour will not only make it bigger and Sel's career huger, I also think it will be a good way for the two to fix their problems with each other, I wouldn't invite Demi if you weren't going Justin because besides you and Miley I trust no one to take care and look out for Selena. And I know if things don't work out how I hope they do, you will be there for Selena and take care of her throughout the rest of the tour. Just give it some thought please?"

Justin ran his hands through his hair, and then looked up at Selena who was still staring down at her hands, his heart fell as he saw tears escaping her eyes, he looked back at Thomas and Miley and sighed, "Can you guys give me and Sel a second to talk alone?"

"Um yeah sure, we'll just step out for a few minute." Thomas said as he stood up and nodded his head towards the door and walked out with Miley following close behind.

"Selena are you okay?"

Selena didn't respond she just kept looking down at her hands as the tears fell down her face. Justin sighed and pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head, "Look Sel I know this is going to be hard for you, and I'm for one not happy with this idea but I do agree with Thomas on one thing." Justin softly put two fingers under her chin and pulled her face up so she was looking at him, "I will be there right by your side through the whole thing if you decide to do this and if you don't I'm still going to be there to support you. And you end up letting Demi come then I will support you and be there to help you through it, heck you don't even have to talk to her. But just know that you can get through this no matter what because I'm going to be there." He smiled as he wiped away Selena's tears and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you so much Justin."

"Hey what are best friends for? So what do you say, should I tell Thomas and Miley to come back in?"

Selena slowly shook her head yes and hugged Justin. "Well okay then. Thomas! Miley!"

"So what did ya'll decide?" Thomas asked as he came in with Miley beside him, looking at Justin.

"Well I'm not sure, Sel?"

Selena slowly got up from Justin's lap and looked over at Thomas and Miley, "She can come, but I'm not promising that I will talk to her but I will be nice. If this is what my fans want then I'll do it."

"Oh that's amazing Selena, just so amazing. Now if you excuse me, I have to phone Brett her agent and see what they say." Thomas hugged Selena and patted Justin on the back before leaving the three alone.

"Sel are you sure about this?" Miley questioned as the three made their way out of the building, "I'm its been two years since you've talked or seen her."

"I know Miles, I'll admit its going to be hard spending six months on the same bus with her, defently since you won't be there but I'll Justin and I just want to make my fans happy and maybe this is good for me, maybe seeing her will help me somehow I don't but, I'll be fine."

"If you say so Sel, but promise me something will you?"

"Anything."

"You will call me every single day."

"I promise, I don't think I could go a day without talking to you." Selena exclaimed as she hugged her cousin.

"Okay good, well Liam wants to me to meet him for lunch so I got to go, is that fine?"

"Yeah, I'm going to hangout and catch up with Justin for a bit, I'll be home later."

"Okay love ya, bye Justin." Miley said as she waved and got in her car and drove off.

Justin let out a small chuckle, "Your cousin is so protective."

"And your not?" Selena said as she slightly nudged his shoulder with playful smile.

"Well I guess you got me there." He chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulder, "So star bucks?"

"Star bucks!" Selena exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Lets go Chica-Dee!" Justin said with a chuckle.

...oOo…

-Two Weeks Later-

Selena took in a deep breath as Miley brought the car to a halt behind the tour bus. "Every things going to be alright Sel, Justin will be with you and not to mention that I'm just a phone call away." Miley comforted Selena as she pulled her into a quick hug.

"Thanks Miles, I'll call you later okay?"

"I'll be waiting. Now go, they're waiting for you."

Selena smiled as she got out of the car and walked to the trunk grabbing her bags and waving one last time before walking to the bus. She took in a deep breath hoping that she was the here before Demi. She slowly enter the bus and sat her things down by the table and looked around. There was a couch on one side and a big char in the corner a flat screen TV were across from the two and then there was a door which would lead to the bunks. She grabbed her bags and brought them to the bunking area automatically claiming the top bunk, she smiled and then decided to walk outside and look for Justin. As she stepped of the bus her eyes grew wide, and her breathing became heavy as she saw Demi getting her bags out of her car.

"Well hello Besty!"

Selena became relaxed and excited as she saw Justin making his way towards from behind Demi, she quickly took of running and jumped into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Whoa Sel, you're acting like you havn't seen me in years." Justin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I'm just glad you're here." Selena said as she put her feat back on the ground but staid in Justin's arms.  
"Well I'm glad I'm here too, I mean six months with my best friend, life couldn't get any better." Selena let out a small giggle but stopped when she heard a squeal and saw Demi's little sister Madison running towards her.

"Selly!"

Selena smiled as she bent down and pulled Madison up into her arms and hugged her, "Hey there squirt! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you to Selly, Demi isn't as cool as you. She wont even play dolls with me!"

Selena couldn't help but smile at how cute Madison was, "Awe I'm sorry Mads, but you know what, I got you something!?"

"Really what?! How'd you know I'd be here?"

Selena smiled as she reached into her purse an pulled out a small little bag, "Well I didn't I was just hoping you were, here open it."

Madison quickly opened it and squealed as she pulled out a charm braclet, it was silver and had five charms hanging from it, a little Barbie doll, a mike, a half of a heart that said 'Best', another half of a heart that said 'Sisters', and in the middle a little picture frame with a picture of her Selena in it. Selena smiled as she held up her arm to reveal she was wearing an identical braclet except her hearts said, 'Friends' and 'Forever'. Madison through her arms around Selena and hugged her tight, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem Mads, I told you I'd get us matching braclets and I don't brake my promises."

Madison looked down with sadness in her eyes, "Mads whats wrong?" Selena asked as she squat down to look at her.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to be my 'best friend' or 'sister' anymore since you and Demi aren't friends anymore."

Selena felt her heart shattered as she brought the little girl into her arms and looked over her shoulder and saw that Demi was standing there with a blank face. Selena slowly pulled away and smiled at Madison as she kissed her forehead, "Look Mads, just because me and Demz isn't friends anymore doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. We're sisters forever, and best friends, I'd never turn my back on my lil squirt."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I love you Squirt."

"I love you Selly."

Selena smiled as she hugged Madison one last time before standing up and politely smiling smiling at Demi and her mom, "Hey ."

"Hey Sel, and do not call me that!"

Selena giggled shyly as she looked down, "Sorry."

"Its okay sweet heart I just…"

"SELENA!"

Selena's smile grew big as she saw the one person that she had staid in touch with from the Lovato family since that day. "DALLAS!" Dallas ran over picking Selena up and twirling her around in the air causing her to giggle, "DALLAS PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry Sel, I just missed you!"

"Dal you just stayed the night three nights ago."

"Yeah way to long to be away from lil Selena! And now your going to be gone for a whole six months!"

"Dal I told you that we will video chat and what not, don't worry it'll be fine."

"Wow Dal, good to know that your going to miss me too."

Selena looked down at her hands trying to avoid eye contact with Demi but failed when she had spoken her name.

"Hi Selena, good to see you."

"Demitria." Selena said looking any where but at her, "Um well I'm going to hang out with Justin." Selena squatted down and hugged Madison, "Bye squirt."

"By Selly."

She smiled and hugged Mrs. Lovato bye and then turned to a Dallas and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm gonna miss you Dal."

"I'm gonna miss you to sel."

"Video chat tonight?"

"Of course."

Selena smiled and kissed Dallas on the cheek, "Love you Dal."

"Love you too Sel."

Selena smiled and then walked on the bus with a big grin after noticing the anger in Demi's eyes from her and Dallas, this trip just might be Selena's pay back to torture Demi like she's done her.

"Hey Sel." Justin said as looked up from his phone from the couch.

"Hey Justy." Selena said with a smile as she sat down in his lap and laid her head on his chest as he brought his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before resting his on it.

"So how'd it go?"

"Fine, it was great to see my little squirt again I missed her."

"I know believe me I know."

Selena smiled as she cuddled more into his chest and looked up at him, "It was great to see Dal before we go away, I'm going to miss her."

"Yeah me too."

"We're going to video chat tonight, you want to chat with us?"

"I'd love to but I'm doing some writing tonight."

Selena smiled as she let out a small awe and turned so she was now straddling Justin in had her hands in his hair, "Is my Justy-Wusty writing a song about me?"

Justin smiled at his best friend as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and laid his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes with a small quick wink, "Sorry Sel but it's a song about my amazing, beautiful, best friend."

"Oh is it now?"

"Indeed it is."

"Well can I read it when your done? I mean its only fair since I am your BEST friend!"

"Nope sorry, its just kind of for me."

"But Justin!" Selena whined as she buried her head into his neck.

"Sorry Sel maybe someday okay?"

Selena quickly looked up and smiled, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Selena smiled and leaned in to kiss Justin's cheek but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Justin and Selena looked up and saw Demi standing there with her hands crossed above her chest glaring at them. Selena quickly got up off of a Justin and looked down as Justin got up and put a arm around her shoulder and smiled at Demi. "Hey Demi good to see you again."

"Like wise."

"Well I'm going to go fine Thomas so we can head out." He smiled at Demi then brought Selena into a bear hug and kissed her on the head, "I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." He smiled and kissed her hand and then walked past Demi and out the door, leaving the bus with a awkward feeling flowing through out the bus as Selena looked down at her hands and playing with her hands. She took in a deep breathe and closed her eyes as she felt Demi's eyes staring into her with hatred.

"Are ya'll like dating?"

Selena looked up with a smile on her face at the thought of her and Justin dating. "No, we're just super close, you know best friends."

"Mmm."

"Well if you excuse me I have better things to do then just stand here." Selena said with a bit of an attitude as she walked to the bunking area and started to unpack her bags.

Demi sighed as she ran her hands through her hair as she watched Selena disappear, "This is going to interesting."


	2. Emotions & Chaos

{Later That Night}

"Hey Justin?" Demi questioned causing the nineteen year old to look up from his computer where he was currently working on a new song.

"Um yeah?"

"I uh um… never mind, it's none of my business."

Justin watched as Demi sighed and looked back out the window watching all the buildings and people that they passed by. He sat his computer down before making his way over to the window seat and sitting beside her. "What's up Demi?" He watched as she slowly shook her head and her eyes started to glisten, allowing him to know she was trying not to cry. "It's about Selena hu." He stated as he softly wrapped an arm around her shoulder not exactly sure what to do.

"She's just so different now."

Justin let out a small chuckle as he ran his free hand through his hair, "You have no idea just how different."

That caught Demi's attention quick. "What do you mean?" she questioned as she turned to look at him before quickly glancing at the back of the bus to make sure there was no sign of Selena even though she had retired to bed three hours ago, Demi just had to make sure.

"It means when I first met her, yea she was shattered and broken but she was still so sweet and caring and had hope. Then it just kind of changed. She turned into the total opposite. Instead of dealing with her problems and moving on from them, she took them all to her heart and buried them to the point where she doesn't allow herself to feel and trust. I don't think she even knows how to have any kind of emotion besides anger and hurt anymore."

"That doesn't sound like my Selena."

"That's because, that Selena is dead. But every now and then you'll get a glimpse of her but only when…. Um yeah I should just stop there."

"When what Justin? Please I know where not friends but I need to know."

"You'll find out soon Demi I'm sure 6 months is a long time to be away from each other so I'm sure they'll find a way to see each other and when that happens you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Who's he?"

Justin quickly shook his head before standing. "I'm sorry Demi I've already said to much, just know you'll find out sooner or later."

"What do you mean you've said to much?"

"Selena didn't want you to know any of this; she didn't want you to know that what happen with y'all and among some other things, how bad it affected her. She doesn't want anyone to know, the only ones that do know beside me and Miley is her manager and well someone else."

"Justin…"

"It's late, I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning Demi. Sweet dreams."

Demi watched as Justin disappeared into the back of the bus. She was beyond confused and had so many questions and no answers. But what she did know, was that one way or another she was going to help Selena, bring back the old her, the Selena that she loved. But what she didn't know was that someone was already doing just that.

…oOo…

Selena groaned as she felt herself slowly waking up as the bus came to stop. She sat up stretching her arms out as she let out a long, refreshing yawn and rubbed her eyes. She got out of her bunk and slowly made her way into the sitting area of the bus looking for Justin but only came to find Demi sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and writing. Selena cautiously made her way over to Demi and sat down in front of her without the camp rock star noticing. She watched as the pink hair beauty bit down at her bottom lip and tap her pen on the book as she always did when she was thinking. Selena smiled as she reached over taking Demi's bowl and taking a bite of the soggy cereal, earning the attention of the surprised yet confused pop star.

"I see that you still bite your lip when you're stuck on something." Selena stated as she took another bite of the cereal.

"And I see you still like stealing my food." Demi pointed out as she motion for Selena to give her, her food back.

Selena smiled as she dipped the spoon back into the bowl gathering up cereal and then looked over at Demi with that famous smile that melted everyone's heart, as she brought the spoon up to Demi's mouth. Demi raised her eyebrow searching the brunette's eyes for any kind of answer for her friendly behavior but found nothing. She slowly opened her mouth allowing Selena to feed her like old times. Selena smiled one last time as she brought the spoon out of Demi's mouth and gathered up herself a bit and looked into Demi's eyes as she slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth seductively. She smirked as Demi looked down at her hands and softly chewing on her bottom lip as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"So what are you writing?" Selena questioned before taking another bite of the cereal.

Demi slowly looked up at Selena, finding herself studying her yet again for a few seconds before reaching and closing her book and setting it in her lap. "Um nothing."

"It's obviously something if it had you biting her lips, you always do that when you're working on something really important and get stuck." Selena stated as she sat the now empty bowl down and looked at Demi who just her eyes down on her book. "Come on, I know it's important. I know you."

Demi looked up at her for a split second before looking back down; she didn't understand what Selena was trying to get at. Just yesterday she was throwing herself on Justin when she got the chance and flirting with Dallas and being a bitch to her, what was she trying to do? Confuse her? Well it was working pretty well because Demi was confused as hell and she didn't like it. From what Justin said last night, this is not what she was expecting from Selena at all. She let out a small sigh before responding to Selena's statement. "You use to know me Selena." Demi spoke truthfully; Demi had changed a lot as well since that day.

Selena began to boil with hurt and anger at Demi's response as she stood up and looked down at Demi, with her fist balked up at her side as she tried to speak as calmly as possible, but the anger was evident and her voice, it sent a chill down Demi's neck. "Well you made damn sure of that didn't you Demetria?"

Demi looked up at the now furious Selena, her eyes filled with anger, pain, and hurt but mostly Demi saw just how broken Selena really was. Demi sighed and looked away trying to keep tears from coming; she had to keep it together. "I'm sorry Selena, I truly am."

"You're sorry?! Oh how thoughtful of you!" Selena spat angrily, her voice rising with each word she said until she was just out right screaming. "DO YOU THINK JUST A SIMPLE I'M SORRY COULD TAKE BACK WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?!" Selena felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and only then did she realized that she was right in Demi's face screaming at her as tears fell down both of their faces.

"Selena calm down, come let's take a walk and cool off. Come on." She heard Justin's voice as he pulled her away but all she saw was red as she kept kicking and screaming.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU DEMI! I WISH I HAVE NEVER MET YOU!" Selena screamed as Justin pulled her down the steps of the bus ignoring the looks that people where giving them. He turned her around in his arms and held her tight as she clung to him, crying into his neck.

"It's going to be okay Sel." He whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair.

…oOo…

Demi sat there as tears ran down her face while Selena's words ran through her mind. Her breathing became hard and uneven, she felt herself gasping for air but she didn't care all she wanted was for the pain to go away. She could feel that familiar itch coming on. She took off running to her bunk and searched through her things and sighed in relief when she finally found her phone. Quickly dialing the number as she slid down the wall she waited.

"Hello?"

She started to ball at the sound of the voice.

"N-nick, I need you."

…oO…

**Okay so that's chapter 2 rewritten. As you can see some things stayed the same and some new things were added. Let me know what you think! :D (2 or more comments for next chp.) **

4


	3. I'm a Lesbian with Secrets

"You ready to head back? You cool now?" Justin questioned Selena.

After pulling Selena off the bus and away from Demi, the two went for a walk around the park that was just a block from where the tour bus was parked.

"Yeah, I mean I guess. Don't have much of a choice."

"Listen Sel…." Justin was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hold on…. Hello?"

"Is this Justin?"

Justin looked over at Selena bit puzzled as they stopped walking. "Um yeah, who is this?"

"It's Nick, Nick Jonas… I need you to do something for me."

"Nick? What could you possible need from me?"

"I just got a call from Demi, she was a mess. I don't know what happen, she could barely compose a sentence. I think she might relapse. I need you to go to her and watch her please. I'm on my way, I was just a city over from yall. Just please keep her safe and don't let her do anything stupid until I get there."

"I'm on my way to the bus now, don't worry I'll keep her safe."

"Thank You. I'll see you soon."

Justin hung the phone up and grabbed Selena by the wrist and quickly began to head back to the bus. "We need to get to the bus now."

"Why? What's wrong, why did Nick call you? And Nick who?"

"Jonas. Apparently Demi called him and he's scared she might have a relapse, he's on his way and needs me to keep her from doing anything harmful to herself again."

Selena didn't say anything after his explanation. She couldn't even if she tried. She was torn between emotions it felt as her heart was going to burst. Part of her was still upset with Demi but on the other hand she was scared and worried, Demi has come a long way since her rehab and Selena couldn't think of her relapsing and most likely because of her.

As they reached the bus, the duo quickly rushed on bus hoping that they weren't late. As they entered the sitting area they found Demi sitting in the corning with her phone tight in her grip, her arms wrapped around her knees, legs tucked into her chest, face buried into her knees as she slowly rocked herself back and forth. The only thing that could be heard from the rock star was her quiet sobs and her constantly whispering 'Stay Strong' to herself.

"Demi…" Justin softly spoke as he slowly made his way to her, careful to not freak her out. He could tell she was battling with her demons, it was all to familiar with him, for he's seen Selena in the same state more times than one can count. "Demi, it's Justin. Can you hear me?"

He watched as she softly shook her head yes but refused to look at him. He knelt down in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her but quickly pulled it away when she jumped away from him fear in her eyes.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" No response. "Nick is on his way, everything is going to be okay."

Selena watched horrified at the scene, the girl she once knew as fearless and strong was now emotional and hurting. She couldn't help but to be angry at herself because she knew that it was her fault that Demi was having this emotional attack, no matter how many times she tried to reassure herself it wasn't, she knew better. She thought seeing Demi hurt as she has, would bring her satisfaction but boy was she wrong. It caused her even more pain then before, seeing Demi cry had to be the most painful thing Selena has ever witnessed in her life. And it was her fault.

Selena was brought from her thoughts by Justin's phone ringing again. She watched Demi slowly rock herself back and forth as she listening to Justin talk on the phone.

"Hey ….. Yeah, she's just rocking herself back and forth, she won't talk and jumped away from me when I tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder…. Okay…. See you in a bit than…. No problem man."

"Demi…" Justin quietly spoke again as placed his hand on her chin, thankful she didn't freak out again. "Nick said he will be her in fifteen minutes, okay?" Still no response.

Justin sighed and looked over at Selena who was sitting on the floor a few feet away from them, her eyes fixed on Demi as quiet tears fell down her face. He couldn't help but to wish for Nick to show up soon because one emotional girl was hard enough but to add on two was too much for him to deal with on his own. He looked down at his watch to see that the curly hair Jonas should be showing up any time now.

Sure enough there was a knock on the door before it swung open and in rushed Nick.

"Demi."

At the sound of his voice Demi's head shot up and she began to cry harder as she jumped up and rushed into the boy's awaiting arms. He held her tight to his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair to help calm her as he sat them down on the floor with her in his lap.

"Shh, it's okay Demz, I got you."

"I…. I broke he….her….. I'm a…a ter….terible person."

"Shh, no. You're a wonderful person Demi, absolutely perfect."

"Sh….She h..hates me."

Nick glanced over at Selena making eye contact as he spoke, "No babygirl she doesn't, she's just hurt." He looked down at Demi as a loud cry escaped her and gently kissed her as he started to softly sing.

'_Just when you think, hope is lost and giving up is all you got. _

_Blue turns black. Your confidence cracked. _

_There seems no turning back from here. _

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light. _

_That's what turns the wrongs all right, _

_That's when you can't give up the fight._

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away _

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight._

_Only love can build us a bridge of light. _

_When your feet are made of stone. _

_And you're convince your all alone_

_Look at the stars instead of the dark _

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_But lets not let our anger get us lost _

_When the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right _

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away _

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight _

_Cause only love can build us a bridge of light.' _

Selena watched as Demi slowly started to calm down and began to fall asleep as Nick continued to sing softly to her as he rocked her in his arms. It was then that she realized that she has no idea who demi is anymore or what she's truly been dealing with since that day. All this time she thought she was the only one hurting and broken but she was wrong. She just didn't know how wrong she was.

…oOo…

Once Demi had fully fallen asleep, Justin showed Nick to her bunk so he could place her in her bed to rest comfortably.

The three remained silent as they sat around the table, all lost in thought and not sure what to say. It had been years since Nick had seen Selena, in fact the last time he actually saw and spoke to her properly was the day they had decided to break up.

"I'm sorry."

The two boys looked up at the raven hair beauty with a confused look, waiting for her to continue. They watched as she looked down at her hands before looking out the window as she silently spoke.

"I shouldn't have said the things, that I said to her. I was just so mad and hurt and all the anger and hurt that had been building up for the last couple years just came spilling out. I didn't mean for it to, it just happened. I wanted to hurt her, I wanted her to hurt like I have, if not worse. I just… I shouldn't have said it. I'm so sorry."

Justin quickly got up and pulled the crying girl into his arms as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I understand Selena I do." Nick started. "But you have to understand these past two years haven't been easy on Demi either. I know what happen between you two, she has carried that day with her every single second of every day. Theres some things that had happen to Demi when she was younger that you didn't know about, only her mother and sister knew before she told me. It was a main reason behind her demons and why she couldn't love herself let alone love anyone else. If you ever want Demi back into your life again you'll have to start by trying to forgive her and getting to know her again."

"What things? What happened to her?"

"It's not my secret to tell. When she's ready she'll share it. But I need y'all to promise me something. Demi's been sober from both alchol and drugs and self harm since she's gotten out of rehab. But its hard, little things can set her off. When she called me I could tell she was going to relaps that's why I called Justin. I need yall to promise that once I leave, you'll keep an eye on her if she's having a nervous break down just try to calm her and call me or Naya."

"Naya?" Selena questioned?

"Yeah Rivera."

"From glee?"

"Yes."

"When did they become friends?" Selena questioned.

"Um well it's a hush, hush thing right now but Demi will be playing her love interest in this season and they've became close."

"Love interest? As in she's going to play a lesbian on tv?'

"I guess but between you and me, it aint much her playing, since she will be coming out the night the premier does."

"Coming out?"

"Uh um…." Nick stuttered not realizing that Selena didn't know.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I'm a lesbian Selena."

They all jumped at the sound of Demi's voice. She was standing in the door way leant up against the wall staring straight at Selena who had a mix between shock and anger on her face.

…oOo…

**Okay that's this chapter,**

**Favorite **

**Comment and let me know what you think**

**The song nick sang to her was **

**Bridge of Light by Pink**

5


End file.
